Eu te odeio Ronald Weasley
by Renato Pontes do Amaral
Summary: Hermione decide praticar Vodu em Ronald, durante o Natal, pois não suporta pensar nele com Lilá. Fic feita para o Challenge de Fanarts do Resort, em que Hermione aparece dormindo junto com um boneco de Vodu de Rony.


**Eu te odeio Ronald Weasley!**

Hermione encarou a TV da sala, sem realmente enxergar as imagens que saíam dela. Era seu sexto ano em Hogwarts, e ela estava em casa para passar o feriado do Natal. Seus pais conversam animadamente sobre o almoço de natal, sem perceber que sua filha não acompanhava o teor da discussão.

- Acho que seria melhor assim, não é filha? – perguntou a Sra. Granger a Hermione.

- Acho que sim, mãe – respondeu a garota, sem prestar atenção.

- Que bom, nunca fizemos a ceia de natal no meio da rua, e completamente nus. – disse o Sr. Granger, rindo da situação. - Vai ser muito interessante para nossos vizinhos.

- O quê? – perguntou assustada Hermione.

- Eu disse que ela não estava prestando atenção, querido.

- Me desculpe. Realmente não estava prestando atenção, mamãe. O que seria melhor?

- Nada. Estávamos apenas nos certificando que seus pensamentos estavam longe. Talvez próximos de um certo ruivo que conhecemos.

- Não mesmo. – respondeu Hermione, nervosa. – Não quero saber de ruivo nenhum pelo resto da minha vida. – Ela se ergueu rapidamente, e subiu as escadas, em direção ao seu quarto, deixando seus pais com os olhos arregalados de surpresa.

Deitou-se de bruços na cama que era sua desde que se conhecera por gente e abraçou o travesseiro. O mesmo travesseiro que tantas vezes ouviu seus lamúrios e suas lamentações.

- Por que aquele trasgo prefere aquela sem sal e cabeça oca da Lilá?

Ela se questionava sobre isso, porque não queria acreditar na resposta que sempre vinha à sua mente. Rony a achava feia. Feia, chata, implicante, ou simplesmente um "pesadelo", como dissera no seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, quando ainda não eram amigos.

Hermione fez força para não chorar. Estava cansada de chorar por causa dele e resolveu que não o faria mais. Iria ser forte, e se ele não a queria, iria procurar viver sua vida, e encontrar alguém que gostasse dela.

Tudo bem que sua tentativa de ir ao baile de natal do Slughorn com Córmaco MagLaggen fora uma completa idiotice. Ela descobriu que comparado a Córmaco, Rony era um cavalheiro. Mas não iria se rebaixar e procurá-lo.

Mas a raiva que sentia de Rony a impedia de relaxar, de se livrar daquele sentimento de perda que sentia, então resolveu ler um livro, para se distrair.

Pegou um livro sobre maldições e azarações, pois com a presença de Voldemort no mundo bruxo, mesmo que não abertamente, e sua busca por dominá-lo, saber se defender era essencial.

Sentou-se na cama, apoiando suas costas na cabeceira, e dobrou as pernas, repousando o livro sobre elas. Folheou algumas páginas, e parou numa parte que lhe chamou a atenção.

Começou a ler o texto com curiosidade.

"O vodu é uma das maldições mais antigas do mundo.

Desenvolvida por feiticeiros africanos, foi levada para as ilhas do caribe pelos poucos bruxos que se deixaram ser capturados como escravos, para conhecer o novo mundo. Essa magia nunca foi muito estudada pelos bruxos europeus, por se tratar de um feitiço muito forte e cruel. O 'vodu' é capaz de causar uma dor mortal, levando a pessoa à loucura e ao desespero. Vários bruxos chegaram a cometer suicido em face da dor a que eram submetidos.

Embora seja conhecida como uma prática de tortura, alguns bruxos africanos o usavam para causar cócegas, ou pequenos incômodos em suas vitimas. Geralmente para puní-los, quando esses desagradavam algum bruxo que fosse capaz de realizar o 'vodu'."

O livro tinha uma explicação detalhada de como fazer um boneco de vodu, e como realizar o feitiço.

- Ainda bem que não odeio tanto o Rony. – murmurou Hermione. - Nunca faria uma coisa dessas com ele. Tudo bem que ele é um trasgo às vezes. E um hipócrita nojento. – Hermione disse a última frase trincando os dentes.

- Primeiro ficava falando de mim por causa do Vítor, e agora fica se atracando com a Lilá.

Mas ele sempre foi meu "amigo", era o pensamento que impedia Hermione de pensar realmente em praticar o "vodu" em Rony.

Hermione olhou para o segundo parágrafo do livro, e pensou:

"Mas fazê-lo sentir um pouco de cócegas seria divertido. Um meio de me vingar, sem machucá-lo."

Hermione sorriu um pouco maldosamente e fechou o livro, atirando-o num canto do quarto, decidida que Rony, por mais insensível que fosse, não merecia aquilo.

Durante os dias que antecederam o natal, Hermione foi atormentada pela idéia de fazer Rony sofrer, nem que fosse um pouquinho, mas sua razão sempre vencia a guerra contra esse sentimento.

Ela fez o que pode, mas na noite de natal não suportou mais.

A tristeza de pensar em Rony com Lilá foi grande demais, e toda a solidão que sentia em casa após a ceia de natal em seu quarto doía demais.

Rony ia sofrer, pensou ela, nem que fosse um pouquinho.

Hermione foi até a cômoda que havia em seu quarto, e pegou a pequena caixa de costura que guardava desde seus tempos de criança, quando tentava costurar roupas para suas bonecas.

Ela pegou os pequenos retalhos que guardava com suas agulhas e linhas, e começou a fazer um boneco de Rony, conforme o livro dizia.

Embora fizesse muito tempo que ela não brincasse de costurar, Hermione terminou rapidamente o boneco e ficou olhando para ele com curiosidade. Fizera um trabalho realmente muito bom com os pedaços de lã alaranjados que utilizara para fazer os cabelos.

Reparou nas sardas que desenhou cuidadosamente, e no sorriso enviesado que sempre a deixava a de pernas bambas.

O boneco era magro e alto, como Rony estava ficando, vestia a mesma blusa cor de tijolo com um grande "R" desenhado no peito, exatamente como a Sra. Weasley fazia todo ano.

Qualquer pessoa que conhecesse Rony, e olhasse para o boneco, iria reconhecê-lo facilmente.

Ela tentou não chorar e resolveu que iria fazer Rony sentir cócegas como nunca sentira na vida. Ele iria rir, mas não com satisfação.

Quando Hermione se preparava para lançar os feitiços que o livro indicara para fazer daquela miniatura de Rony um boneco de "vodu", risadas vindas do andar de baixo de casa chamaram sua atenção.

Hermione desceu as escadas silenciosamente, e viu seus pais sentados no sofá da sala, enamorados como ela nunca vira. Eles eram sempre comedidos no que dizia respeito a carinho entre eles na presença de Hermione, mas ela percebia que se amavam muito.

Seu pai levantou-se e foi até o CD Player.

Pegou um CD na estante e colocou uma música, dizendo para a Sra. Granger enquanto a introdução da música rolava:

- Você se lembra dessa?

- Como poderia esquecer? – respondeu ela.

- E se lembra do que eu disse? – ele agora trazia um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- Que ela representava tudo que sentia por mim – respondeu ela, sorrindo.

O Sr. Granger segurou a mão da esposa, e a puxou para dançarem, se abraçando carinhosamente, enquanto eles encostavam os rostos um no outro.

Hermione ficou feliz de ver os pais tão apaixonados, mesmo depois de tanto tempo. Pensou se um dia teria alguma coisa parecida com o que eles tinham. Se iria encontrar o homem que a faria se sentir do mesmo modo que sua mãe se sentia quando estava ao lado de seu pai.

Finalmente quando uma voz começou a cantar, Hermione se concentrou para tentar entender o que o pai dissera sobre ela.

**You know our love was meant to be**

Você sabe que nosso amor estava destinado a ser  
><strong>The kind of love that lasts forever<strong>  
>O tipo de amor que dura para sempre.<p>

**And I want you here with me**

E eu quero você aqui comigo,  
><strong>From tonight until the end of time<strong>  
>A partir desta noite até o fim dos tempos. <p>

**You should know, everywhere i go**

Você deveria saber, em qualquer lugar que vou  
><strong>You're always on my mind, in my heart , in my soul<strong>  
>Você está sempre no meu pensamento, no meu coração, na minha alma. <p>

**Baby, You're the meaning in my life**

Você é o propósito na minha vida,  
><strong>You're the inspiration<strong>

Você é a inspiração.  
><strong>You bring feeling to my life<strong>

Você traz sentimento à minha vida,  
><strong>You're the inspiration<strong>

Você é a inspiração.  
><strong>Wanna have you near me<strong>

Quero ter você perto de mim,  
><strong>I wanna have you hear me sayin<strong>

Eu quero ter você a me ouvir dizer:  
><strong>No one needs you more than I need you<strong>

"Ninguém precisa de você mais do que eu preciso". 

Hermione sorriu.

Era lindo o que o pai queria dizer para sua mãe usando a letra daquela música. Que mesmo após tanto tempo, o que sentiam um pelo outro não mudara.

Eles encontraram o amor um no outro, e ela sabia que seria para sempre.

Mas de repente ela ficou petrificada. Notou que ela se sentia da mesma forma com relação a Rony. Não podia ser. Aquele trasgo o homem da sua vida? Era demais.

E o pior é que ele não estava nem aí para ela, e que provavelmente acabaria morrendo seca e sozinha.

**And I know, yes I know that its plain to see**

E eu sei, sim, eu sei que é simples de perceber,  
><strong>We're so in love when we're together<strong>  
>Nós somos tão apaixonados quanto estamos juntos.<p>

**Now I know, that I need you here with me**

E eu sei que eu preciso de você aqui comigo,  
><strong>From tonight until the end of time<strong>  
>A partir desta noite até o fim dos tempos. <p>

**You should know, everywhere i go**

Você deveria saber, em qualquer lugar que vou  
><strong>You're always on my mind, in my heart , in my soul<strong>  
>Você está sempre no meu pensamento, no meu coração, Na minha alma.<p>

**You're the meaning in my life**

Você é o propósito na minha vida,  
><strong>You're the inspiration<strong>

Você é a inspiração.  
><strong>You bring feeling to my life<strong>

Você traz sentimento à minha vida,  
><strong>You're the inspiration<strong>

Você é a inspiração.  
><strong>Wanna have you near me<strong>

Quero ter você perto de mim,  
><strong>I wanna have you hear me sayin<strong>

Eu quero ter você a me ouvir dizer:  
><strong>No one needs you more than I need you<strong>

"Ninguém precisa de você mais do que eu preciso". 

Hermione não esperou a música acabar, e correu silenciosamente para seu quarto, deixando seus pais a sós na sala.

Ela se atirou na cama, agarrando seu travesseiro, e pensando muito no que acabara de ouvir.

Será que Rony seria o único capaz de lhe dar o amor que fosse perpétuo, como era o dos seus pais?

Não havia porque se questionar, afinal ela sabia a resposta. "Sim!" era a única resposta possível.

Era simples. Ela não suportaria viver sem o ruivo, e faria o que fosse preciso para que ficassem juntos.

Hermione encarou o pequeno boneco que havia feito, e o abraçou com carinho. Deitou-se enquanto esperava o sono dominá-la.

Ia acariciando os cabelos de lã do pequeno Rony, enquanto sorria timidamente, pensando no dia em que seus lábios finalmente encontrariam os lábios de seu verdadeiro amor.

Ela sempre soube que amava Rony, só não percebia o quanto.

Mesmo ele sendo insensível, turrão, teimoso, e várias vezes um completo idiota, ela o amava de jeito que ele era. O mais adorável, leal, e dedicado amigo que tivera em toda a sua vida, e com certeza o grande amor de sua vida.

Enquanto isso n'A Toca Rony dormia profundamente.

Mesmo não sabendo porque ele se sentia o homem mais feliz do mundo, enquanto um calor o aconchegava em sua cama.

Pensara em Hermione o natal inteiro, e desejava secretamente descobrir uma forma de terminar com Lilá, para que pudesse enfim se dedicar a ter a garota que amava, Hermione.

Resolveu que faria o que fosse necessário. Quem sabe uma das poções da Gemialidades Weasley ajudaria a dar o pontapé inicial, ou algum feitiço, só teria que descobrir qual, porque a única coisa que importava era que ele e Hermione ficassem juntos.

Mal sabiam eles que não precisavam de feitiços, poções, ou de vodu para serem notados um pelo outro. Talvez só um pouco de coragem. A pequena centelha que iria acender o fogo dos dois. Pois como Dumbledore sempre dizia, "O amor era a maior magia do universo", e embora não conseguissem notar, ambos já estavam dominados por ele.

Música Incidental: "You´re the Inspiration" do grupo Chicago.


End file.
